


Marry Me

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, they're so soft and in love omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: In the middle of a war is the best time to get married, right?Day 7: Free day!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the fun this week has been!! I'm excited to catch up and read and see all the new content!  
> This is another one that I think you should listen to the song with, it's Marry Me by Train. Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyto0Zhi154

Getting married in the middle of a war maybe wasn’t the best idea, but when Qrow asked James, it was all he wanted. He wanted to keep it lowkey, but his wants were overshadowed by the news of the engagement. Ruby had lit up immediately and launched into planning what the reception would look like and where it would be held and who the wedding party would be and when the date was. Qrow had held up a hand and told her to breathe. He and James didn’t want to tie the knot until Atlas was situated and everyone was at least placed somewhere.

“Well, we could always use Schnee Manor. It could use having a good memory.” Weiss had offered. “Although, considering it’s Whitley’s now, I should ask just to make sure.”

So, that’s how Qrow found himself waiting behind a set of doors in Schnee Manor, nervously fidgeting with his tie.

“You know,” A voice said to his left causing him to jump, “I think ever since Oz introduced him, I knew it was gonna be you and him in the end.”

Raven leaned on the doorway at the back of the room. There was something in her eyes that Qrow felt was familiar, but he didn’t have the energy to try and figure it out.

“What are you here for?” He asked. Ever since she showed up, there’d been tension between her and the others, mostly Qrow and Yang.

“I wanted to congratulate you.” She said softly, turning her gaze to the floor. “You did it, Qrow. You got out of the cycle...and I’m proud.”

Qrow didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet, thinking about her words.

“Are you going to stay?” He eventually settled on. She looked back to him, eyes wet, and she gave a wry smile.

“Me? Stay?” She scoffed. “Those two things don’t go together and you know it.”

Qrow swallowed his disappointment and turned back to face the door. The music had started and he was waiting for his cue.

“But we’ll see how long I last.” Raven said, stepping up to his side and looping her arm with his. His cue came and he opened the doors as he and Raven walked their path to the altar. James was across the way and gods, he looked amazing. As tradition dictated, he was in full military attire, and Qrow fell in love all over again. They met in the middle and took each other’s arm as Raven and Glynda left them.

“You look stunning.” James whispered as they walked down the aisle. Qrow smiled.

“So do you.”

“I still can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“I can.”

They stopped at the altar and the officiant started talking about unions and long lives. Qrow’s eyes never left James’ and a couple times, Qrow swears they exchanged some silent conversations.

“And now, the vows.” The officiant said, gesturing to James.

“We didn’t do a proper proposal so I get to use some of that material for this.” James started, getting a few chuckles from the crowd. “Qrow, our lives aren’t easy. They’re not what everyone gets jealous over and they’re dangerous. I mean, we only met because of Salem, but despite everything that’s happened, despite everything we’ve lost and everything that’s gone wrong, despite every hurdle you and I had to overcome, I wouldn’t change anything. Everything that’s happened led us to this very moment and I can’t promise that things will be easier married, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to try and make it easier.”

Qrow knew he was crying, he could feel the sting in his eyes, but he refused to look away from his lover. The officiant gestured to Qrow for his vows.

“Jamie, I’m not good with words. I don’t know the right ones to say, if there are even any to describe my devotion to you, so I can’t promise this will be eloquent, but I once had this vision, granted it was given by a semblance. In this vision, we were together, and it was ancient times, and we were happy- we were whole.” Qrow swallowed against the tears. “It was seeing that happiness and knowing in the deepest parts of my heart that gave me renewed energy to keep fighting. Fighting to come back to you, to save the stupid world and to not give into the hell my own hands created. You’re selfless, you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen, you make rash decisions and you get scared. I promise to you today, that I will always be there to make sure you don’t go too far, to piece together your heart when it cracks, to keep the big picture in your mind and to hold you at night. James, you’re all I’ve ever wanted and more.”

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur for Qrow. They exchanged rings, they both said “I do.” and they kissed to the cheers of their friends and family. All Qrow could see and hear was James and he was excited to have that view for the rest of his life, no matter how long it could be.


End file.
